plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scallywag Imp
250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 75 for Scallywag Imp 400 for Scallywag Mech |stat 2 title = Variant of |stat 2 info = Imp (PvZ: GW2) |stat 3 title = Primary weapons |stat 3 info = Looty Shooties (Imp) Cluster Cannons (Mech (close-range)) Hooligan Howitzer (Mech (long-range)) |stat 4 title = Imp Abilities |stat 4 info = Impkata Gravity Grenade Scallywag Call |stat 5 title = Mech Abilities |stat 5 info = Crusty Gigabomb Explosive Escape Peg Leg Kata}} Scallywag Imp is a Legendary variant of the Imp in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 who was added in the Frontline Fighters DLC. He is a pirate-based version of Imp that sports a slightly modified version of the standard legendary meter which charges faster, requiring only 3 vanquishes to fill up instead of the default 5, but as a consequence, the resulting Yohoho Mode depletes faster compared to other characters' legendary modes. Descriptions Stickerbook description "After having eaten all the cannons on his captain's ship, Scallywag Imp was forced to walk the plank. With just enough power in his butt-booster cannons he hovered his way back to shore. He now has his own ship on land and aspires to someday be a captain!" In-game description Best suited for close quarters, Scallywag Imp can unleash his Yohoho Mode with fewer vanquishes than other legendary characters. But be careful, it doesn't last as long! Update History April 2017 Patch * Increased rate of fire from 150 to 200 * Increased ammo capacity from 10 to 12 Abilities Scallywag Imp Impkata The Scallywag Imp starts to spin around and shoot his blasters, doing damage to all plants around him. It has 100 ammo and can be canceled earlier manually. Gravity Grenade Throws a grenade, which creates a gravitational field that pulls in and traps every nearby plant for a short period of time. Scallywag Call The Scallywag Imp pulls out a phone and sends an S.O.S. call, and after a few seconds the Scallywag Mech is deployed to where he is. Z-Mech Crusty Gigabomb Similar to the Peashooter's Chili Bean Bomb, the Scallywag Mech shoots out a Crusty Gigabomb, which will roll around for a few seconds before exploding, dealing massive damage to Plants around it. Explosive Escape The Scallywag Imp ejects from the Scallywag Mech, which will explode after a few seconds, dealing large damage to Plants near it. Peg Leg Kata Similar to the Impkata, the Scallywag Mech will spin around in circles for a few seconds, shooting constantly, dealing damage to all Plants around it. Yohoho Mode Unlike other Legendary variants, Scallywag Imp's Legendary Meter is unique. While most variants (excluding Toxic Brainz and Disco Chomper) must vanquish 5 targets (AI or players) for their meters to fill up, Scallywag Imp only needs to vanquish at least 3 targets to fill up his, which activates Yohoho mode, which will allow him to move faster and deal more damage. However, the ability does not last as long as other legendary characters. Strategies With The Scallywag Imp is effective at close range, being able to deal up to 20 damage along with most of your opponents having quite a hassle taking you down given your high agility. However, it might not be safe to go close to a Chomper, seeing as he is the melee class of the plant team, and he could easily vanquish you at close range and Peashooters can use splash damage to deal with you. When the Scallywag Imp calls in his mech, he can be an abomination. His abilities are very good for crowd control, and he can easily destroy plants at range with the Hooligan Howitzer, dealing 40 damage for a direct hit (in addition to dealing splash damage) and tackle close range threats with the Cluster cannons, dealing 35 damage per blast, but you should never attack a big crowd of plants. Try firing the Crusty Gigabomb at the crowd to scatter them, use the Hooligan Howitzer to bombard any assailants into oblivion and mop up the rest with the Cluster cannon. Against Never try attacking the Scallywag Imp at close range, despite his health being so low. Instead, try using long range to your advantage, as he can only deal 10 damage for a direct hit at long range. Once he deploys his mech, be extremely careful, you are effectively dealing with a massively scaled-up version of Captain Deadbeard, meaning he can deal high damage to a given target at any range. The only way to effectively deal with the Scallywag Imp's mech is to use a team against it and even then, the mech's high damage can make taking it down a challenge. Use Ice elemental characters and the Citron's EMPeach to disrupt the mech's normal function and disable its movement. Balancing changes April 2017 Patch * * Trivia *Scallywag Imp is the second Imp to have default facial hair, with the first being Pylon Imp. *Now that this character is released, Imp has the most variants of all the new classes, having a total of seven variants. *He is the only Imp variant whose mech has both long-range and short-range primary weapons. **The mech is more or less a massively scaled-up version of Captain Deadbeard, retaining his ability to alternate between two different firing modes by using the zoom button. ***However, unlike Captain Deadbeard, the mech's short-range weapon takes up 1 ammo, while the long-range weapon takes up 2 ammo whereas Captain Deadbeard's weapon does the opposite. ***Scallywag Imp is likely based from Captain Deadbeard, who is also a pirate. It may even be possible that the 'captain' mentioned in the Scallywag Imp's description is Captain Deadbeard, although this remains unconfirmed. *He is the second playable pirate character outside of the Captain Deadbeard class. *His mech is the second mech to have 400 health, the other being the Drake Mech. *His mech is the only mech that represents an actual vehicle or mode of transport, in this case a pirate ship. **Although, technically, Pylon Imp's mech is somewhat similar to a racecar due to its using wheels instead of legs to move. *His appearance resembles that of the Imp Commander from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *He is seen eating his weapons before spitting them back out again during his reloading animation. *His mech is probably based off the Zombot Plank Walker from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *His mech is the second mech to use a magazine-based ammunition feed system and not have infinite ammo. The first is the Pylon Mech. *Scallywag Imp is the third Legendary character that has a modified legendary meter (charges faster, but the resulting effect also depletes faster), after Disco Chomper, who needs to swallow zombies to activate his meter, and Toxic Brainz, who needs to land punches on his enemies instead of actually beating them down. Category:Imp and Z-Mech variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary zombies Category:Legendary variants Category:Imps